


Costume

by ellerkay



Series: Halloween Supernatural drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Halloween, Pre-Season/Series 01, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Ten-year-old Dean is more than ready to get out and start trick-or-treating.





	Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Halloween Team Drabble Challenge.

“Come on, let’s go!” Dean called impatiently. Dad and Sammy finally emerged from the bathroom. Sam was wearing Dean’s old clothes, still a little big for him.

Dean frowned. “What’re you going as?” he asked. This reveal of Sam’s secret costume was rather underwhelming.

Dad was smiling. “He’s you, Dean,” he said. “The only thing he wanted to be for Halloween was you.”

Dean blinked, swallowing past a lump in his throat. “Oh… Wow, you look good, Sammy.” He cuffed Sam on the shoulder. “You make a better me than me.”

Sam beamed and they set off into the night.


End file.
